Signals in an empty sky
by BlushLouise
Summary: He might be the only Autobot left on Earth. She doesn't know. All she knows is that he goes out there calling for them, night after night after night. And the only thing she can do to help is piece him back together when he comes back, and go out there with him. Nameless. AU.


When she wakes, she's alone and the apartment is cold. It's always cold when he's not there - it's been a long time since she started depending on him to provide the heat at night.

She stays still for a moment, trying to identify what is was that woke her. It is still dark outside – the massive windows beyond the foot of the bed show nothing but stars, although she can see the faint sheen in the horizon that indicates that dawn is not far off.

The garage door closes quietly.

She stands up, wrapping the bedsheet around her as a protection against the cold. It's not enough; her skin erupts in goose bumps as she walks over to the sofa in front of the biggest window.

He appears after a few seconds. She can tell that he wasn't successful this night either – it's apparent in the angle of his shoulders, the way he holds his head, the bone-deep weariness in his posture.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, lifting a hand and placing it on his shoulder. He leans into her arm – _so, so tired_ – and when she lifts the other arm, he steps into the embrace quietly.

"I couldn't find them. No signal. No response." He's mumbling, without the energy to pronounce the words properly.

"I'm sorry," she repeats, pulling him down on the sofa. He settles with a sigh, his head on her chest, his arms around her waist.

"It breaks my heart that you're out there alone, calling for them night after night," she says quietly. "Let me come with you tomorrow."

He lifts his head, looks at her. "You would do that?"

She nods. "Of course. I can't help, but I can be there."

"That is helping," he sighs, laying back down.

She leans in, kisses his hair. "I'll do anything for you."

There is silence. Outside the window, the stars are obscured by the rising sun, and the rocky plains in front of them springs into focus. There is no bird song, no wind, no trace of life – just the sun, and the two of them.

"What if they've left? Or have been killed?" he says. She can hear the despair in his voice. "What if I'm the last one left – again?"

"Don't think such things," she whispers, pulling him closer to her. "They're out there."

"You really believe that?"

"I do. With all my being. You know they would never leave you."

"Not willingly," he says.

"Not at all," she replies, quietly but firmly. "They're your family."

"They are my people," he replies. He pulls the bedsheet aside and nuzzles her bare skin. "You're my family."

She laughs silently. "I thought you were exhausted."

"I am." He looks up at her, the bright blue, almost luminescent eyes imploring her. "But I need this. Please? I've spent all night thinking I was alone in this galaxy."

She runs her hand through his soft, dark hair. "Then I'll prove to you that you're not."

He stands up, picks her up gently. As usual, he's warm, warmer than her, and she clings to him, trying to absorb as much heat as possible.

He puts her on the bed, and gently starts freeing her from the bedsheet. His fingers, warm and exploring, run the length of her body down from her shoulders, across her stomach, over her hip bones and down her legs. She shivers.

"I love you," he says quietly. "I don't know where I would be without you, how I would be able to keep this up. Going out there night after night with no results – it's destructive. Without you to come back to, I would go insane."

She lifts her hands up to his face, pulls him down to her. "Hush with the talking," she smiles. "I know. I love you too."

Their lips meet, and he groans. His clothes vanish in a cascade of blue sparks, and he pulls her close to his own naked body.

There's an air of familiarity over his actions. He knows her body well, almost as well as his own, and though there is no sense of routine, there is the old comfort that comes of him knowing every one of her favorite moves and executing them perfectly. The way he touches her, the way his lips move on her mouth, her breasts, her neck, the way his fingers caress, the way he thrusts into her – all with an easy grace and attentiveness that comes from long time together. And when he thrusts for the final time and sends them both over the edge that they've crossed together many times before, it's with the perfect timing that just long time together can achieve.

He collapses onto her chest, catching his breath. "You'll really go out there with me?"

"I'll go anywhere with you," she breathes, her hands running up his back. "You know that. I'd even travel the world to look for them again, if you want to."

He shakes his head. "No. The signal is best here, this is where we're going to hear it if we do. And I'm not taking you out in the world again, it's not safe. Here, you're safe."

"We'll go out together tonight, then," she whispers.

He nods, blue eyes already closing. "Tonight."

* * *

It's not yet dark when she gets into the dark sports car with the tinted windows. As he exits the garage and closes the door behind them, the heat from the outside world hits her, and small drops of sweat pearls on her forehead and her neck.

"I'll cool down soon," he says. "When the sun goes down, it gets cold."

She nods, knows he can see her in this form as well. "I remember."

The drive is long, and the road is uneven and broken, and the sun is down by the time they finally reach the destination for the night. The hill is tall, almost a mountain. She gets out of the car, looks up towards the hilltop. She can hear him change behind her.

"It's steep," he says. "I'll have to carry you up."

She nods, holds out her arms, as he picks her up and places her on his shoulder. She stretches out a hand to steady herself as he begins the trek to the top, his movement slow and steady even in the dark. The situation is new, but familiar, and her hands easily find the same handholds as before.

When they get to the top, he stops and put her down. She sits down on a stone where she can see him as well as the view, and pulls a blanket close around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asks. She nods. "Good. You're safe there, and I will stand right here. Tell me if you get cold."

She smiles at him, knows he can see it. "I love you. Go call your people."

He smiles back, reaches down to touch her with one finger. "I love you more."

He chooses a spot on the top of the hill where he can stand steadily, where the signal can sound clearly. She can't hear the message he's sending, but if she could, she knows what she would hear: _Calling all Autobots. Please respond. Calling all Autobots. Please respond. Calling all Autobots. Please respond…_

* * *

It is almost dawn when he picks her up again. She's too sleepy to ride on his shoulder, so he carries her cradled to his chest on the way down.

"Any results tonight?" she asks quietly.

"No," he says. He sounds dejected. "I tried and I tried. They're just not out there to be found."

"Yes, they are," she argues sleepily. "They are. I know it. We just have to not give up hope."

"You'll help me?" he asks.

"Always," she whispers, knowing he can hear her.

"You're all that keeps me going, you know," he says. "I'd have given up a long time ago if it weren't for you."

"And you would have been wrong to," she yawns. "I know they're looking for you."

"Thank Primus for your hope," he chuckles silently. "It's my beacon."

"I'll go out with you again tonight," she mumbles.

"Only if you sleep first," he replies. "I don't want to wear you out."

"I'll sleep," she sighs. "I want to help." His chest is warm, and she snuggles against it.

"I know," he says, deep affection in his voice. "I love you."

* * *

When she wakes up, she's back in bed, undressed and covered by the bedsheet. The room is pleasantly warm and bright with sunlight.

She gets up, walks naked out into the garage to the dusty dark sports car standing there. Her hand travels across the dark metal. "We'll find them, my love," she whispers. "I won't let you give up."

She goes back inside, starts up the old short-wave transmitter. _Calling all Autobots_ , she sends. _Please respond. Calling all Autobots. Please respond. Calling all Autobots. Please respond…._

* * *

 _A/N: I've deliberately left out names from this one. I know which Autobot this is, but I'd love to hear you guess, and see if it's clear enough :) This is set up as an open one-shot, so chapters may be added if there's interest._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers._


End file.
